


There's Only Him

by EvolvedSkeptic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Indie Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Seattle, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvolvedSkeptic/pseuds/EvolvedSkeptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn never explored the outside world much, always preferring to stay home and watch Netflix instead. However, that all changes when Rey drags him to a band gig in a crowded coffee shop in the pouring rain. Finn always felt out of place in events of these sorts, but he soon found a new overwhelming feeling of home wash over him when he met the eyes of the one and only Poe Dameron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Only Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first StormPilot fic ever. I hope this ship becomes canon <3 
> 
> follow me on tumblr! Link in my profile!

Rain.

It always rains in Seattle, but this rain was good rain. 

A bed topped with cozy blankets and pillows.

Snacks sit on the nightstand next to the opened laptop and a bottle of cream soda.  

And last but not least, a strong wifi connection. 

Finn could think of nothing better than his Netflix binge nights when it was raining outside. He hated going out in the rain, he always wondered what god forsaken reason made him move to Seattle of all places.

Speaking of God forsaken reasons, said reason just walked into his room just as he was getting settled. 

“Hey. Get up and get dressed,” She said casually, as if she didn't know what he was doing wasn't important. But she did. 

“Why,” Finn questioned not moving an inch. There was no way he was going to let her do this to him. Not again at least. 

“I told you my first gig is tonight and if you don't get ready soon you'll make me late,” the stubborn female said, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him  _ the  _ look. 

“Rey you know I love you and I will always support you because you're my best friend. But come on! You know it's binge night. Can't you leave me be?”

“You promised you would come no matter what.” 

It was at that moment Finn knew he had lost. He closed his laptop and moved it to the other side of his bed. Rey smiled and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her so he could dress. 

Rey was a bassist and she had just joined a new indie rock band which she had auditioned for two weeks prior. She had been so nervous, but she was ecstatic the night she came home after her first practice gushing about her awesome band mates to Finn. That's when Finn had promise to go to her first gig. 

Even though he was grumbling curses under his breath as he dressed himself, he couldn't help but smile. Rey was the closest thing to family he had. They first met when they were left at the same orphanage. Since then, they were like peas and carrots, nothing could separate them. 

Once he was done dressing he left his room and headed to the door where Rey was standing. Finn pulled on his rain jacket and grabbed the jumbo umbrella they had in the closet. 

“Our cab is here, let's go,” Rey said, opening the front door of their two bedroom apartment and stepped outside to wait for Finn. 

Finn, being the gentleman he is, grabbed Rey’s bass and headed out the door. He shut the door behind him and locked it. Once he turned around he opened the umbrella for the two of them and they headed to the cab that was parked in front.

Finn helped Rey into the cab first, and once she was sitting nice and dry inside he went to the trunk to load her bass in. After that he hurriedly hopped into the cab and shut the door as Rey told the driver where to go. As they began moving, Finn couldn't do anything except look out the window and watch the streets of Seattle get pelted by rain. He started hearing light tapping noises from beside him, and in confusion turned to look at Rey who was nervously tapping her fingers along her knee. Finn put his hand over hers to stop it and she looked at him. 

“Hey. You'll do great. Don't worry about it.” he assured her. She gratefully smiled back at him. Once the cab stopped Finn looked out of the window at the venue. 

It was a well known café, one Finn would order from occasionally on his way to work. At least it would be someplace he was familiar with, but he never knew they had live music nights. Probably because he never does anything at night except stay home and watch movies. Finn pondered over his dull life as he got out of the cab with the umbrella and unloaded Rey’s bass from the trunk before running over to her side of the cab and opening it for her. She paid the cab driver and they quickly went inside to get away from the pouring rain. 

Once they entered, the smell of freshly brewed coffee and baked sweets entered their nostrils. Rey took her bass from Finn, claiming that she had to go get ready, so Finn gave her an encouraging thumbs up as she headed off. He then decided to order some hot chocolate because he was still shivering from the rain, and an order of baklava, one of his favorite things to eat. 

After he received his food he found a small table in the middle of the already crowded ones. He sat down with his food, shed his jacket off and hanged it on the back of his chair. He had a great view of the small stage and smiled when he saw Rey come out with her band mates as they began setting their equipment. He gave a thumbs up to Rey when she looked at him, and she smile back in response. Their moment was interrupted however, when a soothing voice started testing the mic.

Finn looked over and he swore he almost spit his drink. The devilishly handsome man that was the leader, no doubt, looked at the crowd in delight as he introduced their band enthusiastically.

“How do y'all do, my name is Poe Dameron and this is my band the Revolutionaries. We’re gonna play some original songs before we get to the covers. Shall we begin?” 

The crowd was more than happy to cheer a yes. He looked at his band mates and started to count them in and on his last count they began playing. 

Finn wanted to look at Rey, he really did, but he just couldn't peel his eyes from Poe. There was just something about him that Finn was drawn too. Finn couldn’t help but think Poe had great looks, no doubt about that, as he gave Poe a look over. He had nice, thick black hair,  _ perfect for running your fingers through. _

_ Wait- what?  _

Finn shook his head, why was he thinking like this? He turned his attention to Rey who locked eyes with him at that moment. He smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up. She smiled at him before looking elsewhere, and once she did, Finn’s eyes immediately darted back to look at Poe. 

He brought himself to admire his strong jaw and facial stubble.  _ Must be scratchy. I wonder what it'll feel like- _

No. 

This was not happening. Finn felt his cheeks heat up, but thankfully with his dark skin tone, you couldn't tell he was blushing madly. It wasn't that Finn was gay or straight, he just never thought about it before. He never had any prior experience in romantic relationships, so he had no idea what kind of preferences he had. You could technically call him a pansexual, he didn't really care what kind of person he would love, just that he'd find it eventually. 

And apparently his mind says Poe Dameron  _ is _ that person. He continued to fight with himself in his head until he realized they had already finished two songs already. He heard Poe clear his throat and looked up. 

Getting his guitar out and pulling a stool over, he cleared his throat once more.

“Alrighty,” he began, “While I let my mates have a little break I'm going to sing you guys a cover of a song I just recently took a liking to. Feel free to sing along.”

He started strumming away, and then, he began singing. It took Finn a second to catch on to the song, Katy Perry’s Roar. Finn never thought he could like this song that much, especially when Poe sang his rendition of it. He found himself entranced by him and didn't realize he was staring so intensely. 

That is, until he realized he was locking eyes with the beautiful man before him. Finn’s eyes widened a bit, and catching himself, he quickly darted his eyes away. He placed his hand to his chest, wondering how on earth it was beating so fast. Once he calmed himself and once Finn was convinced Poe was looking elsewhere now he turned to look at the singer again. 

Only said singer was still staring right back at him. This freaked Finn out even more, but he tried to hold the contact as long as he could until he had to look away again because his poor heart couldn't take it. He didn’t realize or even know that the smug singer smirked in his direction, knowing exactly what he had caused. 


End file.
